


Ztracená budoucnost

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantická črta ze života, kterého se Severus Snape v knihách nedočkal, aneb inspirováno Harry Potterem, zvláště jeho posledním dílem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ztracená budoucnost

Když Severus přišel k vědomí, nebylo to kupodivu ani v nebi, ani v pekle, ale na podlaze v Chroptící chýši. Vlasy a záda měl ulepené vlastní krví a u hlavy mu seděl plačící fénix. Věděl, že kdyby měl dost sil zvednout ruku, nahmatal by místo rány na krku scelenou kůži. Za nějakou dobu ho napůl omámeného hadím jedem Harry Potter a Kingsley Pastorek osobně uložili na protekční lůžko u svatého Munga. Sedm dní na to stál uzdravený Severus přede dveřmi svého domu, v kapse měl Merlinův řád první třídy a neměl nejmenší tušení, co si počít. Lilyin vrah byl mrtvý, její syn v bezpečí a Severus v sobě najednou nedokázal najít dost zájmu o život, který mu Fawkes tak zázračně zachránil.

***

O šest let později na tom Severus nebyl o nic líp, jenom byl zarostlý, protože se už pár týdnů nedokázal přimět sáhnout na břitvu, a vyzáblý, protože si na jídlo vzpomněl, jen když už hlady neviděl. Zrovna se vracel z mudlovského supermarketu, kde si byl ukrást kuřecí stehýnka a láhev vína, když ho najednou zastavil Harry Potter. Nevěřícně si Severuse změřil a spustil něco o tom, že ho chtěl požádat, aby byl kmotrem jeho prvorozenému synovi, ale teď když vidí, jak vypadá, prý si to rozmyslel. Severus mu chtěl odseknout, co si ho dovoluje kritizovat, když v tom se pár metrů od nich ozvala ohlušující rána a na oba se sesypala většina zdi domu, u kterého se zastavili. Když je poškrábaný, ale nezraněný Severus kouzlem zbavil trosek, zjistil, že Harry Potter je mrtvý. Jeho mozek se v tu chvíli z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu upnul k myšlence, že se musí postarat o Harryho osiřelé dítě.

***

Ginny neměla nic proti tomu, aby se u ní a u malého Jamese Severus, který se před první návštěvou oholil, vykoupal a oblékl do čistého, jednou týdně zastavil. A Severusovi nejenže nevadilo pohoupat v náručí Jamese Pottera, který se tvářil jako neškodné miminko a svému zlomyslnému dědečkovi se ani trochu nepodobal, ale dokonce začínal nacházet zalíbení v Ginny. Její zrzavé vlasy mu připomínaly Lily. Byla statečná skoro jako Lily, v tom, jak nesla manželovu smrt. Nápadníky, kteří si u Potterovy vdovy podávali dveře, odháněla s Lilyinou břitkostí. Severus časem začal číst sportovní stránku Denního věštce, aby mu neunikl ani řádek jejích reportáží, které byly plné originálních nápadů, tak jako Lilyiny úpravy lektvarových receptů.

***

S věkem přichází moudrost i k lidem ve vztazích tak nezkušeným jako Severus. Tentokrát nehodlal mlčet a čekat, až ho někdo předběhne, jako před lety. Když Ginny poprvé přinesl růži, zářivě se na něj usmála a Severus věděl, že se rozhodl správně. Ten večer, kdy malý James sfoukl svíčky na svém narozeninovém dortu, se Severus a Ginny poprvé políbili. Tehdy Severus propadl vůni jejího těla, která mohla a nemusela být taková jako Lilyina. Když se poprvé milovali, Severus se tak tak udržel, aby ve víru vášně nevykřikl Lilyino jméno. Když se milovali popáté, na Lily už nemyslel.

***

Měsíc po třetích narozeninách dostal James mladšího brášku, který byl po dlouhém dohadování pojmenován Harold. Severus se zapřísahal, že mu Harry nikdy neřekne. Když se jim konečně narodila dcera, dostala jméno Balzamína na počest Severusových léčitelských úspěchů. A když potom Ginny večer předčítala dopisy, které jim jejich děti posílaly z Bradavic, Severus na ně byl pyšný a v duchu děkoval Fawkesovi, že mu zachránil život.

konec


End file.
